Tears in Heaven
by Kusomatsu
Summary: Yuri esta severamente deprimido por la muerte de su esposo y no encuentra otra solución más que el suicidio pero alguien que no conoce quiere impedir tan imprudente decisión. Yuri.P x Yuri.K x Victor.N
1. Introducción

~ Tears in heaven~

Me mentiste y yo te creí, pensé que estaríamos juntos por siempre como dijiste pero no es cierto tu te has ido lejos muy lejos de mis brazos ya no sentiré más tu calor y tu dulce aroma con el que me embriagaba cada noche.

Nuestra felicidad duro poco pero en todo ese corto tiempo fui feliz porque estaba junto a ti.

Extraño dormir a tu lado, despertar y encontrar ese hermoso rostro tus pestañas largas y blancas esperando a que despiertes para encontrarme con esos bellos ojos azul verdosos los cuales brillaban al encontrarse con los míos esos bellos ojos que iluminaban mi día, esa bella sonrisa perfecta tus mejillas rosadas que me encantaba besar y acariciar, tus labios rojizos tan apetecibles que me encantaba devorar.

Extraño todo de ti.

Las dulces palabras que siempre me susurrabas tus lindos detalles y regalos que me dabas al llegar.

De verdad me hacías muy feliz.

Agradezco todo este tiempo la compañía que me brindaste.

Ame cada parte de ti, todo tu era perfecto ante mis ojos, te amé con todos tus defectos y virtudes. Y aun lo hago aún te amo y jamás podría olvidarte.

Pero ya no estas…

"Descuida, estaremos siempre juntos no temas siempre estaré aquí para ti"

Eso fue lo que me dijo 3 semanas antes de su muerte 10 días después de casarnos. Esas palabras hermosas las cuales creía verdaderas ahora se habían transformado en dolorosas y quemaban mi piel se encendía mi temperatura subía quería tirar todo a mi paso destruir todo quemar todo para que ardiera como mi cuerpo lo hacia de la furia e impotencia que sentía.

Aunque ya no estés más aquí mi corazón te pertenecerá por siempre, incluso después de la muerte.

Espera me cariño pronto estaremos juntos.

Yuri sonreía a la tumba de su difunto esposo.

•~*~•

Hi~ nwn

Necesito saber si les interesa esta pequeña introducción para continuar con la historia :) les agradeceria si comentaran


	2. 1-Encuentro

" _Espérame cariño pronto estaremos juntos._ "

Yuri se encontraba manejando su auto a una velocidad imprudente había visitado la tumba de su difunto esposo por ultima vez ya que no regresaría nunca más ahí porque ya no haría falta finalmente estarían nuevamente reunidos.

Se estaciono frente a un edificio, el más alto de la ciudad y vaya que era altísimo si una persona estuviera en la parte más alta de aquel edificio y casualmente tropezara tendría una muerte asegurada.

Yuri planeaba justamente eso, morir. Subió sin ganas y dudoso al elevador del edificio no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, era obvia la respuesta no era la decisión más sensata que ha tenido en su corta vida de hecho era la peor una desesperada e incorrecta forma de llevar la situación pero el creía que era la única que le quedaba tras largos y cansados meses de depresión ya no soportó más había gastado todas sus lagrimas ya no le salían más se había secado por completo ese mismo día quería estar otra vez con su ser más amado en cual perdió demasiado pronto y pensaba que no era justo, que su esposo no merecía morir de tal forma, tan joven.

Llevaban una vida muy tranquila la cual a Yuri le encantaba era una persona a la que no le gustaba que interrumpieran su tranquilidad y paz, es gracioso porque aquel peliplateado no era la persona más tranquila y pacífica que digamos al menos no cuando se conocieron, era molesto y ruidoso no paraba de hablar, a Yuri le molestaba un poco lo ponía nervioso ya que no era un sujeto de muchas palabras lo lógico era que si te hablaban tanto tu le devolvieras de regreso la misma cantidad de palabras o tal vez más o menos, pero el sólo dejaba que hablara hasta que se cansara y se fuera como con todo aquel que le hablaba, pero Viktor no lo hacia incluso cuando terminaba de hablar se sentaba sin decir palabra alguna a mirarlo fijamente y eso ponía de nervios a Yuri todo lo que hacia Viktor y su sola presencia ponía nervioso al pobre Yuri que estaba cansado de sentir ese tipo de cosas raras que lo confundían y que nunca antes había sentido por nadie.

Yuri se había perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento recordaba como era en esos entonces su esposo alegre, carismático, amable, coqueto, y otras tantas cualidades que tuvo, fue el partido perfecto que sin saber llego un día a su vida no sabia porque alguien tan deslumbrante se había fijado en un ser tan opaco y sin chiste como era el en aquellos días y se lo seguía preguntando hasta ahora.

Con sus lágrimas recuperadas saco una papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo abrazo fuertemente, era una fotografía en la que salían Viktor, su perro caniche Makkachin y el, la foto fue tomada en el parque que se encontraba al frente de su casa sonreían alegremente sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones makkachin sostenía con su boca una pelota roja Viktor lo acariciaba con una mano mientras con la otra abrazaba a Yuri el cual se le dificultó tomar la foto por el cariñoso abrazo de Viktor. Era una de sus fotos favoritas la cual llevaba siempre consigo. Oh Makkachin lo había dejado a cargo de su vecina era una ancianita muy amable ella vivía sola pero tenia un nieto el cual a veces venia a visitarla, ella y su nieto adoraban a Makkachin por lo tanto cuando Viktor y Yuuri salían se lo encargaban a la linda viejecita, Yuri le había mentido diciendo que viajaría a Hasetsu para visitar a su familia, era muy egoísta al abandonar a Makkachin el canino también extrañaba mucho a su dueño, era algo deprimente ver al pobre esperando a que su amo regresara, lo esperaba en la puerta cada noche cuando llegaba del trabajo y ahora ya no iba a regresar, pero el caniche no había dejado de esperarlo siempre acurrucado a un lado de la entrada.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Había llegado a la parte más alta que se permitía con el ascensor no muy lejos quedaban las escaleras que daba para la parte más alta del edificio; la azotea, ya que era el edificio más alto de la ciudad personas venían a suicidarse constantemente y por lo tanto había un guardia adelante de estas, Yuri no sabia como evitar a ese guardia se veía algo pequeño para ser el único que cuidara el lugar aun así no había que subestimarlo podía ser una persona pequeña pero fuerte por algo tenía que estar en ese puesto, por algo era llamado guardia.

 _"¿Ahora como demonios se supone que voy a pasar? Vaya que debí considerar otra forma de suicidarme, hasta para eso no sirvo"_ pensaba en irse pero ya estaba ahí le costo llegar en donde esta y esperar a que el elevador estuviera vacío para entrar más el era algo claustrofóbico no le agradaba usar ascensores y mucho menos por tanto tiempo.

 _Lo mejor será esperar a que se vaya,_ pensó pero en realidad estaba ya cansado de esperar, decidió ir a lo loco de alguna manera se las arreglaría para pasar a lo mejor si lo convencía y le contaba de su triste vida tal vez lo conmovía y lo dejaba pasar, _Oh pero que exelente idea_. Pensaba sarcástico. Lo tomaría como a un loco y lo llevarían con un psiquiatra inmediatamente, pero si que lo estaba el suicidio era cosa de locos pero "comprendía" ese tipo de situaciones si uno ya estaba cansado y aburrido de la vida, no cuentas nada sobre como te sientes, nadie te nota y la única persona con la que siempre contaste esta muerta ya no te queda nada más que irte a alcanzarla y lo más pronto posible al menos él pensaba de esa forma.

–He-hey em… hola yo pues –Maldición no se ni que decir debería irme ahora, oh vamos no huyas enfréntalo ya todo acabará, ya estas aquí, ya decidí suicidarme de esta forma… como él.

–¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? –tenia una mirada seria y un porte firme como si fuera la máxima autoridad de ese pasillo. _¿Por qué se me hizo tierno? Rayos, no es momento dr pensar en eso, hay que ver una forma de pasar, es que es tan bajito y que se ponga serio solo me hace querer reír pff._ Yuri sonrió inconscientemente.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –Frunció el seño algo confuso. Yuri se dio cuenta de su sonrisa y enrojeció.

 _Que inmaduro de mi parte reírme de algo así en la situación que estoy, será mejor que regrese otro día , no. Ya estoy aquí y debo de hacerlo justo ahora, sino nunca tendre el valor otra vez._

–Disculpa... pero, ¿me podrías dejar pasar?– _Estúpido, él no te dejará pasar ¿en qué estas pensando?_

–¿Para qué o qué? – _Sabía que improvisar sería estúpido._

–Para suicidarme –le sonreía el más alto. _No me jodas, no se lo hubieras dicho directamente ahora si definitivamente no te dejará pasar._

–¿Huh? –frunció el seño –¿estas bromeando verdad? Estas loco si crees que te dejaré pasar para que hagas tal estupidez, ahora fuera de aquí demente.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

No me iré.

–No me iré –lo veía con total seriedad.

–No te dejaré pasar –no se quedó atrás y lo miro de igual manera con total seriedad.

Comenzaron una batalla de miradas intensas…

Ganó el guardia

Oh pero esto no se iba a quedar así, _Ya luego regreso, no me iré hasta llegar ahí arriba._

Vio la placa que llevaba bien puesta tenia su nombre grabado _"Plisetsky Yuri"_ Se sorprendió al ver que tenían el mismo nombre obviamente haciendo excepción del apellido. _Esto recién comienza Plisetsky (no pienso llamarlo por mi nombre, que también es de él pero más mio que de él, sonará extraño, como si hablara conmigo mismo) te voy a convencer de alguna manera que me dejes pasar. Se que es una locura pero mis ganas de regresar con Viktor son más fuertes._

ㅤㅤㅤ:・ﾟ*. :・ﾟ*.ㅤㅤㅤ:・ﾟ*. :・ﾟ*.

Bueno pues no se que decir la verdad es que me demoro demasiado en actualizar fanfics aun que trataré de ser más apresurada con esta :) nos leemos luego

KK off~


End file.
